5 Dates With You
by QuinnyOnCrack
Summary: This is a faberry one shot. A full story called wonderland will come. It's based on this one shot and it will be a little bit different. Also there is a trailer for wonderland on YouTube. My YouTube account, that has the trailer, is called wolfies and vamps.
1. Chapter 1

My story wonderland, that isn't out yet, is based on this one shot. All scenes from this one shot will be in the story, except the 5th date won't have a marriage proposal.

Quinn and Rachel have been crushing on each other for a long time now. Both know it. They just haven't gotten the guts to ask each other out yet.

"Hey Quinn." Quinn turned around to see the voice came from Kurt, Rachel's best friend.

"Oh hey Kurt."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you like Rachel?" Quinn frowned at the question. Was it that obvious?

"Why are you asking Kurt?"

"Are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes Quinn it is. I mean you drew pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom walls, back when you still bullied her." Kurt laughed as Quinn's face turned red. "You should ask her out."

"If you ask Blaine out, then I will ask Rachel out. And then we'll go on a double date."

"Fine I'll ask Blaine out." Quinn frowned watching Kurt go up to Blaine. Blaine smiled nodding his head and Kurt came back. "I did it! He said yes!" Kurt smirked. "Now you have to ask Rachel out."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it! What do I do?! I can't just go up to her!"

"Go up to who?" Quinn turned around and looked at Rachel in shock.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kurt smirked and walked away, Quinn silently glared after him.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hey Quinn!" She smiled. "What was all that about?"

"Just Kurt being an idiot."

"You sure?"

"No. I uhm I."

"You can tell me." With that Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"I like you Rachel. And I want you." Quinn quietly said, but Rachel still heard her.

"I will be with you. I will be your girlfriend, after we went on five dates."

"Okay five dates, sure. That won't be a problem." Rachel smiled and walked away from Quinn.

...1st Date...

Quinn and Kurt were waiting for Rachel and Blaine at Breadstix.

"So you did it Quinn, you asked Rachel out."

"Yes I did. And you asked Blaine."

"And they both said yes." The both of them smiled as Rachel and Blaine arrived.

The 4 of them sat down at their table.

"Hey Quinn is it true?" Blaine asked

"Is what true?" Quinn asked confused.

"That you and Santana slept together at the wedding party of Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury's wedding?" Quinn shrugged.

"Yes. We were drunk. I wish my first lesbian experience like that was with Rachel." Rachel blushed hearing that, Kurt just smirked and Blaine grinned.

"Kurt and I are on the Faberry train!"

"What's that?" Rachel asked, Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Your shipname. Berry and Fabray combined, becomes Faberry." Blaine said and Kurt kissed his cheeck.

"It's true. Blaine and I are the captains of the Faberry fan club." Kurt said and Quinn chuckled.

"Don't tell me you actually made a fan club." Rachel said amused.

"Well we did." Blaine said.

"Who is in the club?" Quinn asked.

"Me, Kurt, Sam, Mike, Santana, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Puckerman, Matt, Sugar, Rory, Mr. Schue, Mrs. Pillsbury, Sebastian and even Zizes, Jessie and Karofsky." Blaine said and then frowned. "Finn threw a chair at Puck when he told Finn about it."

"Sounds like something Finn would do." Quinn said.

"He's not that bad." Rachel said and earned a frown from Quinn. "Well he..Yeah he's that bad. I can't believe I ever dated him."

"Yeah I've been there to. Biggest mistake of my life aside from sleeping with Puck. Sam was alright." Quinn said.

"Sam is a nice guy. He's funny." Rachel said nodding along with Kurt and Blaine.

"I love my stepbrother, but he indeed has some serious anger issues." Kurt said with one raised eyebrow. The 4 of them smiled as the food arrived. Kurt and Blaine shared spaghetti, while Rachel and Quinn shared a vegan lasagne. After they finished their diner, Blaine and Kurt went home. Quinn offered to walk Rachel home.

"So I had fun."

"So did I Rach."

"It's funny how they actually made a Faberry fan club."

"Indeed it is funny. I agree with them tho. We belong together." Rachel blushed.

"Yeah we do. It's funny how things turn out. You used to bully me and now we're going on dates."

"I hate myself for the fact that I used to bully you." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand to let her know that it's alright.

"Well I've forgiven you. You should forgive yourself to."

"I will." Quinn smiled at Rachel and stopped in front of her house. "We're here."

"Yes we are. I'll see you tomorow." Rachel walked to her doorsteps, but turned around to kiss Quinn's cheeck. Quinn blushed and smiled widely.

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you tomorow...At school. Good night Rachel. Sleep well." Quinn turned around and walked home.

Quinn was at her locker when Rachel walked up to her.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Rachel." Quinn smiled, so did Rachel.

"I had fun last night."

"Yeah me to. Are you ready for the second date next week?"

"Yes I am."

"Zizes and Puckerman are coming with us."

...2nd Date...

"OH YEAH STRIKE!!" Puck yelled doing a victory dance. Lauren hugged him.

"Can't believe I ever dated him." Quinn and Rachel both mumbled.

"I love bowling." Puck said.

"We noticed." Quinn said, while she rolled her eyes.

"It's my turn." Lauren said and rolled the ball, missing all pins. She glared at the pins, while Quinn was smirking amused. Rachel nudged Quinn's side and Quinn shrugged and stopped smirking. Puck went over to stand behind Lauren and placed his hand on her arm while rolling the bowling ball. It was the last turn and Quinn was the obvious winner, with Rachel second place. The ball hit 5 pins this time and Lauren scoffed. "I hate bowling." Quinn laughed.

"Of course you do, because you suck!" Quinn laughed earning a glare from Lauren.

"Quinn!" Puck and Rachel scolded.

"I have the right to say that, because I'm the winner." Quinn crossed her arms smirking.

"I will slap that smirk of your face Fabray!"

"Bring it Zizes!"

"Girls stop fighting!" Puck said and grabbed Lauren's hand. "Lets go home. I'll see you two girls at school. Good luck getting down and dirty when you get home." Puck smirked and so did Quinn. Rachel frowned at Quinn, who shrugged.

"School? Tomorow is saturday." Rachel said and chuckled amused.

"Yeah we'll see you on Monday." Lauren said and she left with Puck.

Quinn walked with Rachel to Quinn's car and opened the door for her. Rachel got in smiling and Quinn closed the door when she got in. Quinn got into the drivers seat and started driving towards Rachel's house. Rachel turned on the radio.

"You know that song?" Quinn looked at Rachel.

"No I don't know the song."

"It's clean from Taylor Swift. From the best album ever, 1989."

"I didn't know you were a fan from Taylor Swift Quinn."

"Well I never mentioned it before."

"No you didn't. I am personally a big fan of Barbra Streisand."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because you talk about her all the time. It's quite obvious." Quinn chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah right, that's true." Rachel laughed and listened to the song. "I like this song. A lot." Quinn smiled at Rachel and stopped the car as they arrived at Rachel's house. Rachel looked at Quinn and kissed her softly on the lips. Quinn kissed her back smiling. Rachel moved into Quinn's lap, not pulling away. Quinn groaned when her phone went over.

"Yes mom? I'm coming." Quinn hung up and looked at Rachel. "I need to go." Rachel gave her one last peck and got out of the car.

"Bye. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah. Bye." Quinn sighed as Rachel closed the door and went inside her house.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind. Nobody else, but them were in the hallway.

"Hey Quinn." Rachel looked at Quinn and kissed her cheeck.

"So you, me, Tina and Mike? Friday?"

"Our 3rd date?"

...3rd Date...

"Mike you seriously suck at this! I will shoot you!"

"Quinn two things! One I don't suck! Two don't be so agressive! Come on Rachel we need to defeat them!"

"No Tina and I will defeat you! I'm the queen of lasergaming!" Quinn saw Mike and shot him.

"NO UNFAIR!! YOU'RE CHEATING!!" Mike yelled in frustration.

"I'm not cheating!"

"I'm lucky to be on Quinn's team you guys!" Tina said and Quinn moved away from Mike and went across a corner, almost bumping into Rachel. Rachel shot Quinn.

"You got me." Quinn said grinning as Rachel kissed her softly. Quinn kissed her back and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn lifted her up while wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Oh my god you guys! We're in the middle of a match! Quinn no smootching the enemy!" Tina said as she shot Rachel. Mike ran towards them and shot Tina.

"Oh my, seriously girls!?" Mike said as he and Tina were watching the two girls.

Rachel pulled away from Quinn and jumped of her. Quinn shot Mike as her gun became active again.

"NO UNFAIR!!" Mike yelled as the 4 split up again.

The match was over. This time Tina was bringing Rachel home, because Tina was sleeping over. So Mike drove Quinn home.

"So you and.Rachel huh?"

"Yeah. This was our 3rd date."

"Nice. So I guess it's going good."

"Yeah it is." Quinn said and then smiled as skater boy came onto the radio. "I love that song."

"Me to!" Mike and Quinn started singing along to it. They had the biggest fun with that song and the fun was over when they arrived at Quinn's house. They said goodbye and Quinn went into her house. She had already started planning the 4th date.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey Quinn. I had so much fun on our double date with Mike and Tina. They had fun to."

"Yeah so did I. So I already planned our 4th date for this saturday. With Brittany and Santana. It's gonna be fun!"

...4th Date...

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked glaring at Quinn.

"What? Scared of a horror movie?" Quinn asked and Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms pouting. "I'll protect you."

"Fine we'll watch sinister." Rachel said and Brittany nodded hesitantly. Quinn and Santana high fived and turned on the movie. They were at Quinn's house.

"OH MY GOD ARE THERE PEOPLE GETTING HUNG UP!?!?" Rachel yelled as Santana and Quinn were holding their laughter.

"I think the rope wants to be friends with them." Brittany said earning a frown from the other 3 girls.

Later on in the movie during the scene where the Boogeyman was first seen Rachel hid her face in Quinn's chest. Quinn was playing with Rachel's hair.

"That's one hell of an ugly motherfucker!"

"Quinn language!" Rachel scolded earning a laugh from Quinn.

"I agree with Quinn." Santana said.

During another scary scene where you see the 5 kids together with the Boogeyman, Rachel jumped up and ran out the room scared.

"This isn't scary, these are just 5 cute little kids and their daddy." Brittany said as Quinn followed Rachel outside the room.

"Rach hey it's okay. It's just a movie."

"I just got really scared."

"That's okay. Come on lets go back." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead and turned around to walk back, but was stopped and spun around by Rachel, who kissed her. Quinn, of course kissed her back. Rachel pulled her closer by wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel waist. Quinn lifted Rachel up and set her on the table. Rachel licked Quinn's bottom lip and she parted her lips to gain Rachel acces. Rachel slipped her tongue inside Quinn's mouth and roamed her mouth. Quinn softly moaned.

"Wanky!" Quinn and Rachel pulled away from each other and glared at an amused Santana. Brittany stood by her side smiling. Later on Brittany and Santana brought Rachel home.

...5th Date...

"Quinn where are you taking me? Are we in the woods?"

"Yes take of the blindfold." Rachel took it off and saw they were indeed in the woods. There was a waterfall and a picnic near it. Rachel turned to smile at Quinn.

"It's beautifull. You went through all this for me?"

"Only the best for you baby." Quinn smiled and so did Rachel.

"You're suck a dork Quinn Fabray."

"Indeed. And I made some sandwiches and I got sparkling water, because you told me you like water that sparkles. And I-."

"It's perfect Quinn. Thank you." Quinn smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They ate their food and drank sparkling water. There was romantic and calm music in the background. Quinn got up and held her hand out to Rachel."

"May I have this dance?" Rachel nodded and grabbed her hand getting up. They danced together. Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn held her close.

"It's been 5 dates. And I loved them Quinn. I wanna be your girlfriend."

"I wanna be your girlfriend to."

"So maybe I should plan the next date, girlfriend. Because I'm yours, only yours and you're mine, only mine."

"Always and Forever. Untill dead parts us."

"Did you just quote the vampire diaries Quinn?"

"Maybe."

"Dork."

"I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you to Quinn Fabray."

"Good, because." Quinn went on one knee and took out a ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I need you. I wanna have a family with you. And I wanna come home to you, when I get back from my job and you tell me about your day rehearsing for the play on Broadway that you're in. I want you Rachel, to be my wife. Rachel Barbra Berry? Will you marry me?"

"No."

"What?" Quinn's face fell and Rachel laughed. "This isn't funny Rachel."

"You should've seen your face! Of course I will marry you, you dork!" Quinn glared at her, but then joined in laughing and slipped the ring on Rachel's finger. They shared a long passionate kiss and so they lived their happily ever after with their friends and family.

 _ **There is going to be a full on story for this, named wonderland. I made a trailer of it on my YouTube account wolfies and vamps. There will also be a story named criminal. Both Faberry. And in the full fanfic the whole proposing thing won't be in the 5th date, just so you know. I just had to do that in the one shot, otherwise it wouldn't be complete. Well two parts, because it's to long.**_


	3. IMPORTANT

This story is on wattpad as well.

Go check out my wattpad QuinnyOnCrack.

That way you will get to read my original (non-fanfic) stories as well. I got two uploaded originals ones at the moment, they're not finished. So go check them out, vote for them and leave a comment.

Love ya'll.

XoXo

Moi


End file.
